Gaming machines may include mechanical reels. Gaming machines also may include lights associated with the mechanical reels. Gaming machines may include back lights positioned within the mechanical reels to illuminate the mechanical reels. Gaming machines may also include one or more secondary displays that display images above, below, or to one or more sides of the reels.